Too Much
by TheBreakfastGenie
Summary: One explosive evening and a years-long misunderstanding is unveiled. Gibbs and Jenny suddenly have an opportunity that seems far overdue, but they both still harbor doubts that there's too much history between them. But can they pass up the chance?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have about two and a half chapters written, I'm aiming for five or six. I will post one chapter every week. Unless I get impatient and decide I want to post sooner, which is very likely to happen. Or I might get backlogged writing and take longer. But I will try. This is my first attempt at actually posting a story with proper chapters. I don't beg for reviews but I would appreciate them very much. If my story sucks I'd like to know. _This story is slightly AU, as you will see. It takes place after Hollis leaves but Judgment Day will not be happening.  
><em>

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I never have and I never will. I have written this purely for my own amusement and hopefully the amusement of others and will receive no monetary profit from it.

Too Much

"I know that was your blood, Jen! Something has to be wrong. Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"It's none of your business, Jethro."

"And if you die? Is it my business then?"

"You don't care anyway, Special Agent Gibbs!" Jenny hollered at him. They were in her study ten loud minutes into a late-night visit, but she was angry enough to resort to the generally office-only name.

"Who's the one that immediately discarded any chance that we should care about each other?" Gibbs shot back.

"That would be you, Gibbs!" She shouted. Gibbs glared at her incredulously and screamed back.

"I said 'no off the job?" He questioned. Jenny, who had been preparing a yell a retort, suddenly fell silent. After a pause, she spoke softly.

"You... took that that seriously, Jethro?" He stared at her in disbelief.

"Well yeah, Jen, I did. You issued an ultimatum."

"Jethro, it was my first day as the first female director of an armed federal agency! We weren't exactly in a private room. You were a marine, you know how easily scuttlebutt gets started. I needed those people to respect me. What the hell kind of first impression do you think it make if I spent my first day flirting with my old flame and new employee? I had to keep a professional distance at first. My job means a lot to me, and I can't let anything jeopardize that, not even you." Now it was Gibbs' turn to be shocked into silence.

"It's not like you exactly told me that, Jen."

"It's not exactly like you were listening to me! I thought you were just bitter, you had plenty of reason to be." Gibbs started to object, but Jenny cut him off with a glare. "And don't you dare try to tell me how long ago that was. Don't forget that I know you and I know damn well how good you are at holding a grudge." Gibbs fell silent.

He didn't know what to say. Jenny had hidden her feelings for him because she thought he wanted that? Did he really react that badly? He was supposed to know her. How did he not realize what happened earlier? Maybe he really was bitter, since all he seemed to do anymore was blame Jenny.

Jenny made no move to fill the silence. This really was her fault. Why did she have to say that? Surely she could have said what she needed to without being so dismissive. She'd spent so much time lamenting Jethro's pride and her own stupid actions, but his pride wasn't part of it at all.

As each train of thoughts wound its way down the parallel tracks, Jenny and Gibbs both reached the same conclusion. A moment later, each realized that the other had reached that conclusion as well, and they leaned in to kiss. When they broke apart it was Jenny who spoke.

"Do you want to try this, Jethro?" He sighed heavily.

"Jenny... it's the middle of the night, we're both drunk, and we both have a lot on our minds. If we try to do this tonight, you know we're going to to something stupid."

Jenny nodded. They had learned from their past mistakes.

"I'm not rejecting you Jen, not at all. I just think maybe we need to... talk." Gibbs half expected Jenny to comment on how uncharacteristic that was, but she didn't.

"We've waited two years, Jethro. Almost three. Does it have to take any longer?"

"Jenny," he reminded her gently. She looked away.

"Come back tomorrow?" she pleaded.

"You can count on it, Jen. I'll be here." _I'll be here. _Those were the last words he said to her before he disappeared down the hall and into the night. She didn't follow.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's chapter two! I hope it's okay. I added some things at the last minute and I'm not sure about the flow. Still not sure if there will be five chapters or six, but right now I'm leaning towards six.

Disclaimer: I am making no profit from any part of this story. I do not own any aspect of NCIS.

The next day was agonizingly long. Jenny didn't have a clue what she was going to say that night. The last two years had been painful, but she had been learning to deal with it. Jethro had moved on, and she was determined not to try and hold him back. He deserved that much. As much as Jenny hated the idea of Jethro being with anyone, she liked Hollis Mann as a person. Jenny always respected women who valued their careers. Not only that, the colonel had been good for him. If he had to be seeing someone, Hollis was acceptable. Except she was gone now, she had moved to Hawaii. Jenny hadn't been able to trample the feelings of triumph and delight when she heard that news.

Of course, now she had to decide if the Colonel's retirement made this new situation more or less complicated. If the truth had come out while Jethro was in a relationship it would have been awkward, but at least it would have been an excuse. Now they actually had to make a decision. Last night she'd been ready to welcome him into her home, but Jethro had been right when he reminded her that they had both been drunk and exhausted. So much had happened in the last eight years, she wasn't sure if it could be fixed anymore.

Jethro Gibbs was uneasy. His team didn't notice, they were used to his behavior. Gibbs was not a patient man by nature, and he was waiting on a night that could change the course of his entire life. He'd barely come to terms with what was happening the night before, so he'd promised Jenny he'd return and made his escape. He'd seen she had something to say, and tonight he intended to let her. That, and the memory of her kiss was crowding other thoughts from his mind.

Ordinarily, death itself could not make the director of NCIS leave the building before 2000. Tonight, however, there were extenuating circumstances. Jenny desperately needed to get home before Jethro showed up, she had to have control of the situation. Of course, the layout of the building made it easy for him to watch her leave, and he appeared less than half and hour later.

"Hey, Jenny." She looked up, startled, and cursed again his annoying habit of slipping in unannounced.

"Jethro..." Jenny began her speech, but cut herself off, suddenly not sure what to say.

"We need to talk. Meaning, you're going to say something that needs to be said." Jenny nodded.

"This. Us. If we want to try it, there's really nothing stopping us."

"Does that mean you want to, Jenny?"

"Jethro... Last night... Mistakes were made. There were some things that never should have been said." Jenny's mind flashed to screaming at him that he didn't care, Gibbs' flashed to telling Jenny she was going to die. "Maybe... Maybe the truth was part of that." Gibbs looked about to protest but Jenny held up a hand and silenced him. "On one level, it's good to know, really, it is. But sometimes... Sometimes the truth is more painful. Some things just hurt too much." Confused, Gibbs stared at her, his head at a slight angle.

"Are you saying we should just pretend it never happened?"

"No! No, Jethro I don't think that, but I don't want to try this and have it fail so badly we can't even speak to each other. I don't think we can do it anymore, Jethro. Maybe if we'd tried again when I first got back, but now? There's too much pain, too much blame, too much history. Too many regrets and 'what if?'s, too many mistakes."

"So you are. You're saying we should forget last night ever happened."

"I just don't want to lose you! Not completely!" Gibbs put his hand over hers.

"Jenny. Look at me." She met his eyes. "Right now, half our conversations end with you near tears," here Jenny gasped slightly, she hadn't known he'd noticed. "And the other with us screaming at each other. How much worse can it get?"

"We might not speak to each other at all. God, Jethro I can't... I'd rather have you hate than ignore me. I still want you, but I don't want to ultimately push you farther away. I'd rather have us how we are now than not at all."

"Jenny. Jenny, it wouldn't be like that."

"But how do you know? How do you know that the memory of another failed relationship wouldn't make it impossible for us to speak to each other?"

"It might not-"

"And don't say it might not fail, Jethro, because you know it might."

"But if we don't try..."

"I guess we'll never know." Jenny's voice was hard and determined.

"Jenny. If you're sure..."

"Jethro." Now she was crying. When had that started? "I just can't do it. I can't. I want to... but I can't." He believed her. He had no reason not to. He knew it was the truth.

"Okay, Jenny. Okay." He was so tempted to add "_Don't forget I love you,"_ but felt it would be too cruel, to leave that extra burden of guilt on her. With one parting glance back at her sobbing figure, he left, feeling as if he'd just dumped her, not as if he'd been rejected.

AN: Please don't kill me! I feel horrible for this ending! Just wait for the rest of the story before you execute me. I'm so pathetic, I feel bad for leaving a cliffhanger.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am not 100% happy with this chapter and I feel like I owe you guys more, especially with this being a day late. I do apologize for that, I had too much to do and too little sleep to get this finished. You can expect chapter four on Monday. I hope this works!

For the rest of the week Jenny lived in a fog. She did her work on autopilot and pasted on a fake smile when she had meetings. Jenny didn't think she'd ever feel happy again, not after what she'd said. God, she hated herself sometimes. She finally got the chance she'd been desperate for, and she'd turned it away. Why? She'd been asking herself that question for days. It was rational, wasn't it? As hard as right now was, she needed him, and even though she feared he was slipping farther away, if she tried to go a step further and screwed up he could be gone for good. She had so many doubts. And the very existence of them made the horrible situations she envisioned that much more likely.

As firm as Jenny tried to be in her belief that she had done the right thing, she was still wavering constantly. But no matter how far she wavered, one thing was disgustingly clear. There was one thing Jethro deserved to know: the exact thing he had come for in the first place.

She didn't want to blurt it out in the middle of NCIS. Jenny, as the director, needed to maintain a professional face. Wasn't that what had started this whole mess in the first place? She could call him up to her office to discuss it in private but she didn't think she had to guts to summon him after breaking his heart- again. And she sure as hell didn't want him at her house again. Actually, she did, but in her bedroom, not her study, and since she'd panicked and ruined that possibility, she wasn't keen on inviting him over again. Besides, he'd been surprisingly good to her throughout the mess her phrasing of three years ago had created, but she couldn't guarantee he'd show. No, Jenny was going to have to venture into the kingdom of sawdust.

Before, Jenny would have been causal and mildly excited to put in an appearance at Jethro's basement bar and boat factory, but now she was terrified of how awkward it would be. Jenny wasn't an idiot, she'd realized by now that in trying to keep at least some part of him close she'd realized her worst fear and severed what connection they had left. _Such an Oedipus_, she thought, _except I didn't kill my father and marry my mother_, then she cursed every literature class she'd ever taken. Comparing herself to the classic character was only making her feel worse. There wasn't much Jenny could do about it now, though, her choice had been made. What had happened was her fault – again – and she wasn't so happy about showing up in his basement. Still, he deserved to know. It was the least she could do for him.

Jenny hadn't been home for the night yet, wanting to get this over with. Somewhere in the deep of her subconscious, a stubborn piece of Jenny's mind had begun to rebel against the idea that everything that had happened between her and Jethro was solely her fault, but Jenny wasn't listening to herself yet as she entered Jethro's house. She opened the basement door and descended just far enough to be visible in the darkness if he turned around.

"Jethro, the blood test was negative. I'm not sick, I'm fine."

By the time Gibbs looked up, all he could see was the shadowed figure of Jenny retreating.

Jenny was halfway to the front door when the realization in the back of her mind finally found it's voice. Jenny had made her share of mistakes, but it wasn't as if Jethro hadn't. Why should she be terrified by his possible reaction, embarrassed to admit she was wrong? There were both at fault, the two of them were on equal ground.

Making her mind up, Jenny spun around and walked purposefully back the way she came. She hadn't gone very far when she saw Jethro, hesitantly following. Acting quickly before she had time to think better of it, she closed the gap between them and kissed him. Once their lips met it was clear that neither wanted to leave the other's arms. When the need for breath became too much, they finally pulled apart. For a moment all was silent save for the sounds of the two of them catching their breath. Finally, Gibbs spoke, cupping one hand around Jenny's cheek.

"Jenny..." he said softly. "Are you..." Jenny silenced him with a smile.

"Yes," she whispered. "My answer, from the other night, it's yes."

"So that's the night that never happened." Jenny nodded and smiled. Nothing more was said as the pair made their way to the bedroom.

"Damn!" Jenny glanced from the window where sunlight was streaming in onto her face to the old bedside clock. Gibbs, already wide awake, looked at her with immediate concern.

"Regretful, Jen?" he asked, a slight sadness in his voice. Jenny shot him a glare.

"Beneath that rough exterior, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you are very insecure. Must you always assume the worst? It's just that I never went home last night. My driver and detail have probably gone ape."

"Given your track record, Jen, it's not unreasonable to assume the worst," Gibbs complained. Jenny was tempted to roll her eyes, but she knew he was right.  
>"Fortunately I've disappeared on them before. They'll be a little pissed but nothing horrible will happen. It's good to have a reputation as a rule breaker." Gibbs smirked, knowing it was his influence that had made Jenny a rebel. Reading his mind as usual, Jenny retorted.<br>"Don't boost that ego of yours, Jethro, you didn't know me back in prep school. I was a daredevil before your influence. You just helped. Gibbs smiled. "Really, though, I should probably go into to work for a little bit and smooth things over."  
>"It's your day off, Jen," he objected.<br>"And I'm not going to enjoy it very much if I'm being hunted down by frustrated NCIS agents," she pointed out. "Don't worry, I won't be long."  
>"I could come with you if you want," Gibbs offered. Jenny's smile brightened.<p>

"That would be great, as long as you stay out of trouble." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you even capable of that?"

"You underestimate me!" Gibbs answered. "How did you get here, anyway?"

"I took an NCIS car. Why don't you drive yours over so I won't have to keep it another day? We can go back to my house after work." Gibbs stared. Jenny hastily amended her statement. "That is, unless you'd rather come back here?" Gibbs grinned.

"No Jen, your house is fine."

AN: Well now, that was a happier ending, wasn't it? I feel like it shouldn't end there, but I didn't know where else to go with this chapter. Thanks for reading! And just for clarification, Jenny is telling the truth. In the happy world of this fanfic Jenny is not sick, she was merely at risk and decided to be tested. If any of you want to leave a review it make make me such a happy person, but I won't get upset if you don't.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: Um... I'm really, really, really, really sorry about the unannounced, unexpected hiatus. This chapter had the least planning and I had so, so much to do. I also really struggled with writing it. I've kind of abandoned any semblance of a regular update schedule but the last two chapters should be up much more quickly as they are already fully planned. Again, I sincerely apologize for how late this is. I am back now, I promise. I hope this chapter is good. Reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure if I was getting a profit for this I'd have been fired by now. I do not own NCIS.

* * *

><p>As the months in their relationship slowly approached double digits, Jenny found that she was happier than she'd ever been. She always smiled when she thought of the day the team had found out, or, more accurately, the day she and Jethro had discovered the true extent of Ducky's evil side.<p>

A few weeks since that night at Gibbs' house and the two of them were still deciding when to tell the team and how. They had been successfully avoiding the issue when Ducky confronted them one day in the elevator. Unlike the others, he had actually known them the first time they were together, and even if they'd had the ability to lie to him it wouldn't have felt right. So Jenny and Gibbs had spilled the entire story, and Ducky had smiled and congratulated them. Jenny and Jethro had assumed they would still get to tell the team in their own time, Ducky of all people could act as a confidante.

Bluntly put, Ducky blabbed. The first person he told was Abby, and the two of them proceeded to systematically fill in the rest of the team. It had begun with Abby and Ducky cornering Tony and whispering the news to him excitedly, causing the agent's eyes to take on a mischievous shine. Abby had then called Ziva over and the two of them had giggled like schoolgirls with a fresh piece of gossip. Finally the pack of team members now in the know had swarmed McGee, and poor Tim had had to wait a good five minutes for the group to stop talking over one another and just spit it out. Money had exchanged hands and the gleeful employees had deliberated over how to reveal to their bosses what they had learned. When Gibbs returned, they had settled for simple congratulations.

"Hey, Boss," Tony had said, reclining in his chair, "I heard about you and Jenny."

"Congratulations, I am very happy for you," Ziva added seamlessly. McGee offered his polite congratulations and disappeared behind his monitor again. It was clear to Gibbs that Tim wasn't entirely surprised by this development, not that he'd be likely to admit it anytime soon.

Gibbs deigned to answer with only a glare, prompting the team to return to work, but when each agent took a turn disappearing or just a little too long later that afternoon it was obvious where they were.

The first to show up at Jenny's door was Ziva. She'd managed to find an actual reason: she needed Jenny to get her a piece of information. She'd said her congratulations and left with a knowing smile.

Tony's excuse had been dismal, his comments typically suggestive, but unlike Gibbs Jenny didn't hide how much they amused her. She found many of DiNozzo's antics quite endearing, and she knew Jethro only reacted the way he did because he was Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Jenny was honestly surprised that Special Agent McGee came to her door at all. He was very personable and a good agent, but she didn't know him particularly well beyond that. It didn't help that he was on Jethro's team, because McGee was far too obedient to make a habit of violating the unspoken chain of command.

Abby's reaction had been unusually relaxed. Jenny figured the bulk of the girl's energy had been expended on her poor coworkers. Jenny and Abby were not especially intimate, not nearly to the extent of Tony or Ziva, but a careful friendship was slowly emerging. Jenny liked Abby, friend to all that would have her, and they shared a complicated link known to most as Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Late in the afternoon, Jenny and Gibbs had managed to corner Ducky in the elevator with no hope of escape. Both had glared at him for several solid minutes, but though their looks could make most FBI agents squirm, their friend appeared unfazed. Gibbs was the first to finally speak.

"Well, Duck?" he asked, continuing to glare daggers at the medical examiner.

"Yes, Jethro?" Ducky had replied, smiling. Jenny cut in.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Does anything need to be said?" Gibbs groaned.

"You can't pretend you haven't heard. The whole team knows!"

"And you think I told them?" Jenny chimed in with a response.

"Neither of us told them, and I know for a fact that no one else in the building was aware prior to today."

"They could have figured it out by themselves. They've been speculating for years, you know." Jenny shook her head.

"They wouldn't be this excited unless they had confirmation from a trustworthy source."

"Which brings us back to you," Jethro added.

"Why, whatever could I have done?"

"Duck, we told you, not them. We expected you to keep that particular piece of information... confidential." If Gibbs and Jenny had been paying more attention, they might have realized that Gibbs had moved far enough way from the emergency switch that someone could flip it back to "on."

"So why did you tell them?" Jenny added to the question. The Scotsman's evil grin widened.

"It's quite simple, my dear... you never asked me not to." It was then that Ducky was able to reach the switch, and the elevator began moving again. The couple stared at each other for a moment, slightly taken aback, but soon began to smile.

Jenny gracefully stabbed a piece of ravioli with her fork. She'd never had this particular dish before, but she already loved it, as she loved most Italian food. Jenny glared distastefully at Jethro's plate, making her lack of approval known. Who went to an Italian restaurant and ordered plain spaghetti with marinara every time? It was so childish. Jenny sipped her wine- the wine she'd successfully convinced Jethro to drink with her- and continued staring at her date, who would have noticed her blatant observation had he not been occupied with attempting to gather spaghetti onto his fork. Jenny had something she wanted to talk to Jethro about, and she was more nervous about how he'd take it than she cared to admit. It wasn't the topic she was worried about, it was the fact that she wanted to talk. Jethro and Jenny had always communicated well without words, which was usually great, but Jenny found that Jethro tended to resent to occasional situations she actually wanted to discuss explicitly.

"Jethro?" Jenny asked softly, her voice filled with confidence she didn't have. Jethro looked up from his dinner to acknowledge. Well, at least she could say he was attentive.

"I've been... thinking. About you maybe moving into my house. You wouldn't have to sell yours or anything, we could go over there sometimes to work on the boat if you want..." Jethro smirked a little.

"I already pretty much live at your house, Jen." Beneath the joking tone Jenny was sure she could detect the familiar uneasiness he had whenever she tried to make a nonverbal conversation verbal.

"I know, Jethro, that's why I asked. I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page. It can be pretty painful when you make the wrong assumptions." Jenny perceived the hurt in his eyes, and immediately regretted bringing it up. The fact that their relationship had been impossible for three years because both of them made such assumptions was still too close to the present. For the first time that night Jenny wished she had ordered something with linguine or fettuccine, something she could twirl to fill the awkward silence. Fortunately, Jenny's diplomatic skills kicked in.

"You know your team is going to notice when we start showing up at work together all the time. Do you want to have an answer for them, or do you want them trying to find out on their own?" Jenny was relieved to see Jethro's expression soften.

"Jethro. We've already lost enough because we don't always understand each other. I'm not willing to let that happen again." Finally, her words got through to him. Gibbs smiled, and Jenny's eyes lit up as he spoke.

"I guess I should stop by and get some of my things, then."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Umm... I'm really sorry? Is that still gonna work? In all honesty, I meant to have this up weeks ago. I agonized a lot over this chapter, and, well, I'm not sure I like it. But maybe you guys will. So, without (even) further ado, chapter five! Remember, this is the penultimate chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS.

* * *

><p>Gibbs was clearing dinner dishes from Jenny's dining room table –he really had to get used to calling it theirs– while Jenny put the leftovers in the fridge. Noemi's cooking was fantastic but she never seemed to understand that she made way too much for two people to consume in a meal. Jenny claimed the housekeeper insisted on continuing because she wanted her employer to eat the leftovers for lunch. Gibbs heard a sharp, excited gasp and glanced over at his lover who was staring excitedly at the open refrigerator.<p>

"Jethro!" Jenny practically squealed. "Noemi left a cheesecake!" Jethro smiled, remembering how Jenny and her extreme love of sweets had fared in Europe.

"We really are lucky to have her," he commented. "Otherwise, this place probably would have burned down years ago."

"Jethro," Jenny complained indignantly, "my cooking is not that bad."

"You set the oven on fire, Jen," he reminded her, thinking back fondly on the incident. They had been back in DC for a few days after their first mission in France and Jenny had wanted to make their first stateside date special by cooking for him.

"Only once!" Jenny smiled as if containing laughter. "I was so sure you were going to hate me forever. You must have offered to go out ten times that night, I was having none of it. And then I went and set the oven on fire trying to make a simple casserole." Jenny briefly fell silent, her laughter disappearing. In the aftermath of that disastrous evening she'd still been able to joke about the idea of Jethro hating her, but after her actions two years later had made that a reality, she'd carefully avoided the topic. She hadn't meant to slip up like that, but she could not take the words back."

"Hey, the pizza wasn't bad." Jenny admired her lover's attempt to salvage the light mood, but she could tell he was thinking the same thing she was.

"Maybe not, but emptying the house of smoke wasn't exactly the romantic evening I'd had planned." Her words were still cheerful but her voice had lost its brightness. There was silence, for a moment, and then Jenny blurted out the words that had been on her mind almost constantly for the last nine years.

"Jethro, do you hate me?" Gibbs sat down at the table across from her, setting down the slices of dessert he'd been cutting and taking her hand.

"Of course not, Jen." She shook her head, not appeased.

"I mean have you ever hated me? I have your forgiveness now, something that never stops amazing me, something I'm constantly grateful for, but I need to know about all those years in between." If any of the women he'd married had asked him that question Jethro would have lied told them what they wanted to hear. But somehow he could not do that to the woman sitting across from him, the women he loved. Jenny was different, and she deserved the truth.

"Yes, Jenny, I have. I have hated you. I hated you every time you pushed me away. But I only hated you because I loved you too much."

"Thank you, Jethro," she whispered, overwhelmed by his honesty.

"You know... for a while, I was trying to make you hate me. I knew I couldn't make you love me, so I thought it would be the next best thing."

"You didn't have to make me love you, Jen."

"But I thought I did." Both fell silent, unsure how to proceed. Neither one was willing to admit how much their years-long misunderstanding scared them. When they had been partners they'd communicated on an almost psychic level; and her kidnapping two years ago had proved they hadn't completely lost that ability. But somehow the two of them had completely failed to understand their feelings for each other, and that was reason enough to worry.

For days Jethro lay awake at night thinking about what had struck him when he Jenny confessed that she'd wanted him to hate her. Gibbs didn't want either of them to be plagued by doubt anymore, and he thought the best way to banish their doubts was to make what they had concrete. He wanted to show Jenny how much he loved her and wanted to be with her forever. And Leroy Jethro Gibbs knew one good way to do that.

The engagement ring was beautiful: elegant, yet simple. The small diamond was set on a white-gold band. He could only hope Jenny would like. She'd never let him buy her jewelry when they were together the first time; he didn't know her tastes.

The automatic doors let out a tell-tale sound, alerting Ducky to the presence of a visitor. "Ah, Jethro," he greeted warmly upon identifying the guest. "I do hope you haven't come to tell me you've had a eleventh hour crisis on that case you were wrapping up."

"Not business, Duck."

"Well then. What is it I can help you with, Jethro?"  
>"It's Jenny." Ducky's face clouded slightly.<p>

"Not trouble in paradise, I hope."

"No, nothing like that. I want to ask her to marry me."

"I do hope this will be your last wedding, Jethro. I'm starting to think this is your idea of a hobby."

"Duck." Ducky suppressed his laughter.

"In any case, I think it's an excellent idea."

"I just wish I did."

"Jethro, if you think it's the wrong thing to do, why are you planning to do it?"

"I'm just nervous, Duck. Things have gone wrong with Jenny so many times... I don't want to scare her off again."

"Oh, Jethro." Ducky smiled at his old friend. "Don't worry so much. I'm sure her reaction will be splendid."

Friday night was supposed to be beautiful. That was what the idiotic meteorologist on ZNN had said. Clearly something had gone horribly wrong, because this was not a beautiful night. Gibbs swore that if he didn't have a bigger vendetta against lawyers he would sue. His romantic "proposal-in-the-park" plan had been completely and utterly ruined. To make matters worse, Jenny and Jethro had been in the middle of leisurely stroll when the sky opened up. He didn't dare whip out the ring now, not with the rain coming down in buckets. He could barely see Jenny's bright red hair, he was afraid the ring would get lost.

"Jethro?" Jenny shouted, trying to be heard about the storm. "Do you think we can make a run for it?" Rather than waste his breath answering Gibbs grabbed her hand and took off running. When, dripping wet, they finally found Jenny's car, she didn't even dispute letting Gibbs drive. She didn't care about the dangers of driving manically in a pouring rain, she just wanted to get home.

Jehro was sitting at the foot of the bed when Jenny stepped out of the shower. She'd taken the extra time to blow dry her red hair which fell once again past her shoulders. Jenny finally felt warm and she was not going to let hair dripping down her back ruin that feeling. She tugged an oversized T-shirt over her head and sat down against the head board, facing her lover.

Gibbs studied the woman across from him. She was wearing a T-shirt that had originally been his. It looked better on Jen. He had been happy when she'd announced her intentions to finish growing her hair out. Gibbs had never liked it short. Gently, he ran a finger over the small box concealed in his pocket. The velvety surface felt rough against his skin. Jethro had thought since this was the fifth time he was doing this it would be easy, but with Jenny nothing was easy. Silently, he pulled the dark blue box out into the light. Jenny was looking away, she hadn't noticed yet. Gibbs cleared his throat and oh-so-slowly opened the box.

"Jennifer Shepard," he was glad his voice didn't crack. "Will you marry me?" Jenny looked at him for a moment without answering, and for the first time he could remember Gibbs couldn't see even a hint of her thoughts in her eyes. Biting her lip, Jenny reached over and closed the box.

"No, Jethro. I won't marry you." And he was too crushed to notice that she was smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Well, I'm sad to announce that this is the last chapter of this story. (Heh, I'm evil. This was actually done on Sunday night.) A great thanks to everyone who has read, alerted, favorited, and especially reviewed. It's been great fun for me and I hope for you too. I'm not going to miss the writers' block or the guilt over updating so slowly and erratically, but I am going to miss this story. I have started work on another story so look out for the first chapter of that.

I hope this ending is satisfying. I know most of you wanted her to take the ring at the end of the last chapter, but what fun would _that_ be? Never fear, all shall be explained in this, the final chapter!

**Disclaimer:** For the last time, no, I do not own NCIS!

* * *

><p>"<em>No, Jethro. I won't marry you." And he was too crushed to notice that she was smiling.<em>

"Jethro? Are you okay?" Gibbs turned upon her, his gaze cold.

"Are you really asking me that question, Jen? What the hell do you think?"

"Jethro," Jenny whispered soothingly. "Do you see me leaving?"

"Not yet," he spat.

"Jethro. Please, just listen to what I have to say." He looked empty, tired. Jenny knew she had to be quick is she wanted him to hear her. She really hadn't expected him to react this badly. Although, looking back, it did make sense, given her track record.

"Jen... if you're going to give me a break-up speech... I really don't want to hear it."

"I'm not." Jenny took his silence as a cue to go on. "As a rule, Jethro, I don't do weddings. And you don't have the best... history. I know I'm not the first woman you've fallen in love with, Jethro."

"Jen..."

"It's true. And Jethro, I don't care. But Shannon was your wife. Every time another woman has tried to fill that role, she's failed. I don't want to fail, Jethro."

"Don't feel obligated, Jen-"

"Jethro, we've never been conventional, you and I. We don't need a piece of paper to know we'll be together for the rest of our lives. We don't need rings to prove we love each other." Jenny was relieved to see the light return to his eyes as he realized what she was saying.

"I'm not sure I really know what I'm doing without a wedding, Jen." Jenny laughed.

"I don't know what I'm doing at all, Jethro. I'm not exactly experienced when it comes to relationships." Jethro drew a few deep, slow breaths. Jenny's explanation was comforting. He had been so terrified when she'd said "no. If she wanted to be non-traditional, he would do it for her. She was worth it. But with no wedding in the future there was still one matter to take care of...

"We can take the ring back tomorrow. Together." He didn't want the jewelry store staff getting the wrong idea.

Jenny saw a slight disappointment in his eyes. She realized he must have worked hard to pick that ring out, and suddenly she felt a pang of guilt.

"We don't have to, you know." Gibbs' brow crinkled. "We could keep it. I wouldn't wear it every day... but maybe it could be my 'un-engagment' ring?" Jenny smiled. Instead of answering, Jethro kissed her. Jenny laughed when they broke apart.

"Come on, Jethro! Let's go outside!" He narrowed his eyes.

"You mean in the pouring rain you just ran for ten minutes to get out of?"

"It'll be fun! Just like-"

"...Paris," he stated, suddenly understanding. She was trying to recreate a night from their past. Laughing, Jenny grabbed his hand, and the two of them slipped into her backyard.

"We're not getting married! Jethro, _we're not getting married!_" Jenny giggled hysterically.

He was trying to hold her but he could feel her squirming with joyful energy that could not be contained.

"Dance with me, Jethro?" she whispered, beyond caring that there was no music to be heard. Gibbs briefly wondered just how much she'd had to drink that night before shaking the thought from his mind. Jenny wasn't drunk, she was _giddy_. And it was in that moment that Gibbs realized that the Jenny dancing with him in the rain was not the director of NCIS, she was a woman. A person. The only person who could ever convince him to dance in a pouring rain.

"Jen, I'm going to love you forever." he declared, caught up by the moment.

"Silly Jethro, did you just figure that out?" she teased. Both flashed back to the night in Paris that Jenny had recalled earlier, and the conversation that had ensued under the shelter of a bridge.

_ "Jethro?" She'd asked, trying to blink the rain water from her eyes. "What would you do if I told you I loved you?" Everywhere there was the sound of the rain rushing down around them, but Jenny had spoken softly, the echo making her voice powerful. _

_ "That'll be the day!" Gibbs laughed. And Jenny had caught his gaze, eyes sparkling, to tell him that _was_ the day._

_ "I love you."_

_ "I love you too, Jen."_

"This time, Jethro, I'm not going to walk away two months later."

"If you do, Jen, I'll follow you and bring you home." She captured his lips; the kiss speaking her gratitude.

"Jethro?" Jenny panted, pulling away.

"Yeah, Jen?"

"I think I'm ready to go inside now." Gibbs glanced down and saw that she was shivering.

"You gonna take another shower to warm yourself up?" Jenny laughed, the sound swallowed by the storm.

"I've been soaking wet enough times today already. I think I know a better way to get warm."

Cynthia Sumner could not remember ever arriving at work before her boss since she had begun working at NCIS, yet this morning Director Shepard was nowhere to be seen; her office dark. Cynthia quietly prepared for the day. As she was turning on her computer, she heard the door open and her wayward boss finally appeared.

"Good morning, Director," she greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Cynthia!" Director Shepard looked happier than Cynthia had ever seen her.

"Did you have a good weekend, Director?"

"Gibbs asked me to marry him," she announced, still smiling.

"Congratulations. When are you getting married?"  
>"Never!" Grinning, Jenny entered her inner office, leaving her assistant befuddled.<p>

Donald Mallard entered the half-lit morgue to discover a figure reclining on one of the autopsy tables. Ducky chuckled a little upon recognizing his friend. "Jethro! I take it you asked her?"

"Yep." Happiness radiated from his voice, and Ducky smiled, glad everything had worked out they way he'd hoped –and expected.

"She said yes, I take it?"

"She said no." Ducky glanced at his friend again, and, noting his look of utter contentment, his own face quickly became one of bewilderment. But Jethro made no move to explain; only widened his smile as his eyes fell shut.


End file.
